I'm glad you came
by Deadspaceman616
Summary: Gary has a party one weekend at Ash's house but Ash want's nothing to do it but what happens when he meets an old friend. Warning this is a MA story. Rating: MA


_**Hello everyone this is just a simple one-shot thing I have been really bored and tangled up in the other story and needed to take a break and this is what I came up with hope you enjoy.**_

_**I'm glad you came.**_

The moonlight was piercing through the leafs of the trees. The wind making the leafs dance with each other to the noise of wild Pokémon. The only light that could be seen for miles came from one lonely house on the edge of pallet town, the Ketchum resident's. From the outside you could hear voices and the muffled noise of music and cloud tell there was a party going on. You could also see all the windows on the ground floor lit up and only one on the top floor. That one belonged to Ash Ketchum. He was finishing up his before bed routine; he was brushing his teeth and changing in to some shorts and a tank top for bed. He took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands. '_God why can't they keep it down.' _

Ash's mom had left out of town with professor Oak. for the weekend for some Pokémon research thing and Gary took this upon himself and through a party to celebrate. Ash sighed and just accepted his predicament. He was crawling in to bed when he heard a knock at his door. Ash stood at the side of his bed for a minute wondering if what he heard was the door or if the party hade spawn the noise. He was soon answered, there was another knock at the door this one was quieter and slower and had a quite feminine tone with it. "Ash?" '_Huh she sounds familiar.'_ Ash thought to himself. Ash went and answered the door he was surprised who he had seen.

"Hey Ash sorry if I woke you." Dawn said with a little blush on her face. Ash was surprised to see Dawn he hadn't seen her in over 2 years he had talked to her over the years but never had the chance to actually see how she had grown. She grew taller she was now about 5'2 her hair was still in the same style she had when they traveled together but was a little littler and now went down to the middle of her back. What caught Ash was how her breast had grown there were a nice B cup now not to big no to small Ash thought. Her attire had changed her now was wearing a black hat and a silky looking black short sleeve shirt and was wearing blue mini skirt and black stockings with some new boots.

Dawn took the moment of silence to look over Ash he was a foot taller now than her his face had matured and his voice was lower. He had some stubble on his face. What really caught her eye was how muscular he has gotten. His arms were built and well-toned his under armor shirt clung to his body tightly revealing his pecs and his ab's and how well toned it was. Dawn blushed a little at seeing him like this. She was pulled back from her thoughts when Ash spoke up.

"Hey Dawn, what are you doing here?" Ash said pulling her back in to reality.

"Uh the party but…I wanted to talk to you." She gave him a smile.

"Sure come on in." Ash smiled back and waved her in. She noticed that the lights were off and the bed was a little messy. '_He must have been about to go to bed.'_ Ash turned on the lamp next to his bed revealing the raven haired boy's room. To Dawn's surprise it was neat and clean it had wooden floors just like in the hall way but were a different shade of brown. The walls were a dark blue which complimented the rest of his room décor. Dawn's eyes roamed what the lamp lit up. She could see a desk facing the nearby window looking out to the forest. On it was a little lamp and some neatly stacked notebooks she assumed were about Pokémon or notes about them. Next to it was a trash can and in it were a couple of pieces of crumbled paper. Her eyes trialed to the walls which had a couple of poster on them of different Pokémon. She then noticed a small white box like figure in the corner of the room. She pondered what it was but was pulled away when the noise of the door behind her was closed.

"Mind if the doors closed?" Ash asked Dawn. "It's just I don't like the noise from the party." Ash's smiled faded with the mention of the party. Dawn shook her head and followed Ash with her gaze as he made his way back to the corner of his room. "You can sit down if you like." Ash waved towards his bed. Dawn looked towards the bed and seen more clearly what his bed looked like. It had blue covers and sheets with black pillows on each side it was a queen side it was no doubt too big for Ash. The head board had an enceinte design of swirls engraved on it, it looked really nice. Next to it was a simple but elegant night stand which had the lamp that lite the room dimly. Dawn sat on the edge of the bed that faced the night stand. Dawn noticed that the bed was memory foam and the sheets and blanket were very nice high end no doubt.

"Hey you want anything to drink or a snack or something?" Ash asking pulling Dawn from her thoughts.

"Uh…sure if you don't mind." Dawn was a little confused. '_Why did he ask that?'_ Dawn thought.

"You want some coke?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Dawn watched him walk over to the white figure over in the in the corner and seen light spill form it and Ash pulled out two cans of coke. "You have a fridge in your room?"

"Ya I got it for a good price and I needed one." Ash sat down next to Dawn and handed her the cold red can.

"You needed one for your room?"

"No, well yes and no." Ash chuckled a little. "I'm looking for my own place and I needed one and it's kind of nice to have one in my room." Ash looked to Dawn and smiled.

"So you're getting your own place?" Dawn was surprised.

"Ya I'm 19 now and done with traveling so I figured I would find myself a place." Ash leaned back on the bed and propped himself on his elbows. He looked at Dawn still with the smile on his face. "So what have you been up too?" Dawn leaned back next to him.

"Well I'm done traveling too, I've beaten all the coordinating contest there not even a challenge any more." Dawn chuckled. "I even bested my mom believe it or not." Dawn smile grew wider with the thoughts of her accomplishments.

"Nice, I saw you compete at the festival and the Wallace cup last year, you were really good Dawn." Ash patted her arm and gave her a warm smile. Dawn blushed a little.

"Thanks Ash." Dawn turned to hide her blush.

"So you still with Kenny?" Ash asked. Dawn smile disappeared when he said Kenny's name.

"No not anymore."

"What happen if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well we just grew a part, he was kind of turning in to an asshole."

"Sorry about that." Ash place his hand on her arm reassuringly.

"It's all good now I'm over him." Dawn cracked a smile. "Are you and May still together I haven't seen or talked to her in a while?"

"No we broke up we just drifted apart were still friends but we had an expiration date." Ash leaned his head back and took a deep breath.

"So what's May up to?" Dawn asked looking over at Ash.

"Oh she started her own coordinating school thing and with Drew there a thing now." Ash shook his head slowly. "She's been so tide up with it that she really hasn't had time to visit or hang out with any of us." Ash frown at his comment. Dawn saw this and tried to change the subject.

"So where are you going to buy your house?" Ash sat up and placed his elbows on his thighs and had a look of concentration.

"Well I was thinking here in pallet town because it's my home town and there is some nice property, or twin leaf." Dawn nearly jumped at what he just said Twin leaf echoed through her head.

"Tw-Twin Leaf-f." Dawn shuddered out. Ash sat up and meet her gaze and smiled.

"Ya there's great property there and a small bonus your there." Dawn looked in to Ash's eyes and nearly got lost in his chocolate brown eyes she adored so much. His look was genuine he wasn't messing with her.

"So you want to move there because of me?" Dawn barely spoke above of a whisper and pointed to herself.

"Well that would be an added bonus to see your cute face every day." Ash leaned in a bit and gave Dawn a smile that melted her very core. '_Oh my god he's in to me, this is real and here I was coming to him to confess to him, but here and now he was coming on to me!' _Ash leaned in closer Dawn waited for him to make a move and he did just not in the way she was expecting. Ash grabbed a lose strain of hair on Dawn's forehead and push it behind her ear almost cliché move by romantic standards but effective. Dawn leaned in for the kiss but was disappointed when Ash pulled away. "I'm hungry you want a yogurt or something?" Ash grabbed his stomach and smiled. Dawn sighed and her stomach cringed that maybe he wasn't in to her. But she was hungry she didn't eat anything before she came here and was only here for 5 minutes and then she went to go talk to Ash.

"Ya sure." Dawn smiled a little but was quickly gone when Ash got up and couldn't see Dawn anymore. Dawn placed her chin her hands and sighed heavily in defeat. '_Well maybe he's not in to me I can't force it but maybe I can get him to fall for me, I'll won't confess to him but ask him out maybe?' _Dawn was pulled from her thoughts when Ash sat next to her on the bed. Ash had a big plastic bowl and was holding a plastic spoon that had a brown liquid in it dawn assumed was chocolate. Dawn looked to the side of Ash and behind him looking for her share. Ash looked over to her and a sly grin grew on his face.

"All I have is this and so I thought we could share it." Ash scoot next to Dawn and eat a spoonful of the liquid. Hey got another spoonful of the liquid and presented it in front of Dawn. Dawn looked at Ash with confusion. Ash noticed. "Well you want some?" Dawn nodded slowly. Dawn never did anything like this not even with Kenny let alone a friend. Dawn moved in and engulfed the spoon in her mouth. '_Oh it is chocolate, chocolate pudding.'_ Ash pulled the spoon out and away from her and smiled. Dawn seen this and giggled.

"So do you like it?" Ash asked.

"Ya it really good."

"Thanks I made this myself you know." Ash looked back to Dawn as he at another spoonful.

"Wow really?"

"Yep, got the recipe from a bakery." Ash gave Dawn another spoonful of the gooey mix. Ash then took another spoonful and a small amount got on the sides of his lips. Dawn seen it and took her chance.

"Here let me get that for you." Dawn ran her finger across his lips one end to the other collecting the gooey substance. Dawn looked at Ash and slowly licked it off her finger. Ash raised his brow as she licked her finger. "There got it." Dawn winked at Ash. A grin appeared on his face. Ash feed another spoonful to Dawn and a little got on her nose. Before Dawn could clear it form her nose Ash kissed her nose. Dawn was wide eyed and in shocked. Ash pulled away but only a few inches from her face.

"Sorry it was just too irresistible." Ash said in a hush tone. Dawn gulped and spoke.

"Me or the chocolate?" Dawn asked in a hush tone.

"You." Ash responded in the same hush tone but leaned in and gave Dawn a lite kiss on the lips. He pulled back again still inches from her face.

"Was that me or the chocolate." Dawn asked seductively. Ash leaned in and kissed her. Not a short and sweet but long and passionate. Dawn felt Ash's tongue poking her lips the second she let Ash in he was the dominant one he explored Dawn's mouth when Ash was done with doing that he let Dawn's tongue explore his mouth with no resistance. Dawn laced her arms around Ash's neck pulling them deeper in the kiss. Ash set the bowl on his night stand and encircled his arms around Dawn's waist puller them even deeper in to the kiss. They rolled over on the bed now Ash was hovering over Dawn they broke away for air.

"Wow Ash you're a good kisser." Dawn licked her lips at him. Ash just smiled and started the kiss again. Dawn's hands started roaming Ash's body feeling all the curves of his muscles. Ash followed her lied and roamed Dawn's body sliding his hands up and down her back getting light moans. Then slowly sliding down her sides stopping at the end of her shirt. Ash broke away and looked for Dawn's permission. '_Oh my god this is happening I'm going to be with Ash me and me only, I'm going to be with my one love.'_ Dawn screamed in her head. Dawn nodded to Ash, with the help of Dawn they took off her shirt revealing her milky white skin and Dawn's dark blue bra. Ash buried his face in between Dawn's breast kissing her. Dawn moaned at the new found pleasure. Ash grabbed both mounds of flesh and started messaging each one making sure not to neglect one more than the other. Ash trail kisses from Dawn's chest up her neck to her ear to her lips. Ash finish his attack of kisses with one last one on the lips pulling away. Ash meet Dawn's eyes and an unspoken question was spoken. Dawn nodded and arched her back and she reached back and unclipped her bra Ash pulled it the rest the way reveling Dawn's bare breast to the air. Ash pulled back to get in the full view in front of him. Dawn seen Ash gawking. Dawn covered her breast and looked away with embarrassment. '_Oh man he hates them I knew they were too small, Kenny was right.'_ Dawn suddenly felt fingers grab hers she looked back and Ash had a soft smile on his face.

"Don't hide your beauty from me." Ash spoke in a low soothing tone, Dawn relaxed her arms. Ash slowly pulled them away at the same time intertwining his fingers with Dawn's. "Perfect." Was all Ash said before he dove in on Dawn's right breast engulfing it is his mouth. Dawn moaned and arched her back. Ash licked and sucked on her nipple. While his other hand worked on the left one kneading it and working the nipple in between his index finger and his thumb working all kinds of moans from Dawn. What turned ash on the most was when she would moan his name. Every time she called his name it edge him on. Ash untangled his hands from Dawn's and worked them down to her legs pulling them closer and rubbing them up and down. When Ash let up on Dawn's breast Dawn was able to gain some control. She turned her body to be able to grab Ash's shirt and pull it off revealing his muscular torso. Dawn bit her lip when she traced the outline of his ab's to his chest to his face cupping his face in her hands. They both stopped to look in each other's eyes to confirm what they were both thinking. They're going to do this, they both want to, and have no regrets. They both nodded and shared a kiss. Ash started liter kisses all over Dawn getting small moans with each one. Ash started with Dawn's neck then up to her ear back down to her neck then to her chest. Were Ash proceeded to work his way down her stomach. Ash loved the way how she felt smooth and tender to the touch he kissed her belly button and stop just before her skirt.

Ash looked up and meet Dawn's gaze waiting for her permission. Dawn took a deep breath and gave Ash a light nod. Ash traced the outline of her skirt and hooked his thumbs under the waist line and slowly slide it down her legs exposing her dark blue panties. Ash looked to Dawn one more time.

"You ready Dawn?" Dawn took a deep breath and gave Ash another light nod. Ash pulled her panties off reveling her vagina to the cool air. Dawn was nervous she had never done this before Kenny was never in to oral so Dawn had no experience in that department, she only had what her friends told her about it that's all she had. Ash was taken a bit back by what he was seeing his eyes started above the knees and flowed up and in to Dawn's pussy. It had a neatly trimmed blue patch of hair just above it. "Damn." Ash mumbled under his breath. Dawn Seen Ash gawking at the sight before him and blushed.

"So Ash you like what you see." She asked rhetorically, wiggling her hips slightly to tease him. Ash said nothing he dove in right at her locking his hands around her legs and locking his mouth around her clit sucking lightly. Dawn screamed out in pleasure trying to buck her hips but were firmly held in place. '_Damn he has gotten stronger.'_ That was Dawn's last thought as she was ripped from her thoughts when she felt Ash's tongue plunge in to inner walls. Dawn through her head back and let out a load moan. Dawn had a death grip on the sheets. Dawn now was feeling the pressure building up. She started swirling her hips the best she cloud to meet Ash's tongue movements but was almost useless because of Ash's grip on her hips. Ash was now going for the finish her repositioned so now his nose would brush up against Dawn's clit getting all kinds of different moans, while his tongue was plunging in as deep as it would go in her vagina. This was the end for Dawn the pressure was at the breaking point and she had to let it go. "A-Ash I-I'm coming!" Dawn managed to scream out in between a moan. She wrapped her legs around Ash's neck and through back her head, arched her back and let out a scream slash moan. The waves of pleasure were all new to her she never felt an orgasm like this. Ash lapped up her remaining juices that he didn't drink up during her orgasm, while lightly brushing up against her clit to help extend her orgasm. When Dawn finally came off her high Ash crawled back on top of Dawn now face to face again.

"So did you like that?" Ash said with a sly grin on his face. Dawn who was to out of breath to respond just nodded her head. Dawn never knew that it was possible to have such a powerful orgasm. '_Damn if that how it is every time I'm going to do this more often.'_ Dawn thought to herself. Ash brought Dawn back from her thoughts with a passionate kiss. Dawn tasted something knew she couldn't quite figure out then it hit her.

"Is that me?" Dawn asked Ash a little hesitant on the answer.

"Ya, taste good doesn't it." Ash smiled and stopped because of Dawn's facial expression.

"Well I don't mind it just…ugh never mind." Dawn grabbed Ash's head and pulled him in for a long kiss. Dawn broke away when Ash moved a little to the side and she felt it pressing against her thigh.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Oh nothing it's just." Dawn trailed off not sure what to say but a thought pop in her head. It was implied that-when they talked about it- that if the guy gave you oral you return the favor. Dawn started again. "Do you think I could try you know." Dawn looked down.

"Ya, I mean if you want to." Ash chuckled. Dawn nodded and they rolled over so now Dawn was on top of Ash. "So when you mean can you try it, is this your first time?" Dawn blushed with embarrassment and hid her face. Ash slide his finger under Dawn's chin and brought her gaze to his. "Don't be embarrassed everyone has something there new too, and I won't look at you any different." Ash's face had a soft smile. Dawn smiled back and nodded and continued. Dawn was now relaying on instinct and what she heard from her friends. She started by making a trail of kisses from his jawline to his neck, then his chest while lightly nipping on Ash's nipples causing Ash to let out a moan. She finished kissing just before his shorts and now she could see the bulge in his shorts. Dawn started rubbing his dick through his shorts causing Ash to let out a deep moan. A trick Zoey told her about. Dawn could feel his size and she was impressed. He had to be at least 9, 10 inches, and about 3 and half inches thick. '_Damn he's big god was kind to him.'_ Dawn proceed to pull down Ash's shorts exposing his member. Dawn's jaw dropped she knew he was big but not this big he had to be at least 12 inches and 4 inches thick. Ash seen Dawn's expression and laugh.

"So you like what you see." Ash said in a mocking tone. Dawn wrapped her hands around him in response. Dawn started pumping slowly with both hands, Ash grunted. Dawn keep rubbing him slowly picking up the pace. As the pace increased the more moans and grunts came from Ash. Dawn got bold and engulfed the head of Ash's dick in her mouth tasting him. He had a meaty salty taste to it. Ash grabbed the bed sheets and growled at the new wave of pleasure. Dawn continued to bob up and down slowly taking in more and more of Ash until her nose reached his abs. Dawn was surprised she was able to deep throat Ash. '_Misty was right it really worked.'_ Ash could barely hold on the pressure in side was going to break. The force and feeling of Dawn messaging his dick. Ash felt Dawn pull away in a way he was relived but also sad. Ash looked up and his frown soon changed back in to a smile when he seen a trail of saliva from Dawn's mouth to his dick. Dawn spit the trail of saliva back on Ash's member and started pumping hard.

"Oh fuck." Ash screamed out on the warm pleasure. Dawn was edged on even more. Dawn stopped to try a new technique May told her about. Frist she traced Ash's member with her tongue making sure to cover every inch of it. From there Dawn titled her head so now her teeth slid up and down Ash's dick.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ash slammed both of his hands down on the bed and trough back his head.

"You like that huh." Dawn stopped for a moment getting a growl from Ash. Dawn continued back to her work before. Ash was now at his limit the dam was now breaking.

"I'm going to cum!" Dawn felt Ash's dick twitch and she engulfed his head in her mouth and pump away. Dawn was new to this and didn't expect what to taste she was hoping it would be the meaty taste from before. Ash shot his load in to Dawn's mouth, while Dawn never letting a drop escape her lips. Ash wasn't going to lie he had fantasy before about something like this after him and May broke up. When Ash finished Dawn stroke him a few more times getting every drop out of him. She pulled away cleanly she looked up at Ash, Dawn opened her mouth showing Ash it was full of his seed, Dawn closed her mouth and opened it back up empty. '_Meaty, salty, and a tangy after taste not bad.' _Dawn crawled back up to Ash. Dawn heard what sounded like a grunt of approval.

"So did you like it?" Dawn grind at Ash. Ash garbed Dawn's ass and used his strength to take control rolling them over. Now there bare skin was pressed against one another, there bare body exposed to the air and each other. Ash looked in to Dawn's eyes with a more serious look.

"Dawn are you sure about this?" Ash asked in a serious but soft tone. Dawn was sure about all of this but he was right for asking this is going to change a lot there more than just friends now, there were about to give each other there body's while neither one of them were intoxicated or under some kind of influence there were making their own decision's and would remember everything they did. They were about to give there body's to one another. Dawn was hoping for more but was settling on this for now. Dawn took a deep breath, cupped Ash's face in her hands, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and nodded. Ash smiled and kissed her back before he reposition himself above her. Now Dawn could feel the tip of his member spreading the folds to her entrance. She now could feel how much she was going to take and started feeling nervous. Ash caught on to how she was feeling and took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Squeeze my hand all you want, or just tell me if I need to stop I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." Dawn felt her heart sink at what Ash said she leaned in next to his ear.

"Ash I'm yours now and I want this." Dawn leaned back and they share another kiss. Ash pushed himself up with his arms and looked to Dawn one last time. Dawn wrapped her arms around Ash and nodded. Ash plunged in with one swift movement until he was all the way in now. Dawn gasp from sudden insertion. She felt a whole new kind of pleasure there was the same feeling as when she and Kenny were together but there were more now some Dawn thought never excessed but also felt some pain from being stretched out. Dawn dug her nails in to Ash's back involuntarily and buried her face in to his shoulder. Ash could feel Dan digging in to his back it didn't hurt but instead edged Ash on he began to increase the pace but always looking to dawn to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Dawn already was feeling the pressure building up the pleasure was some much more intense, Ash was reaching places and hitting nerves she never knew were there. '_Damn she is so tight almost like a virgin, looks like Kenny isn't a big man after all.' _ Ash smiled inwardly and picked up the pace he wanted to show Dawn how great sex can be. Ash's speed doubled almost like he was possessed. This was the end for Dawn she couldn't fight it anymore she wrapped her legs around Ash and screamed. "I'm coming!" Dawn dug her nails deeper in to Ash's chest and slightly bit in to his shoulder as the orgasm rocked her body. Ash brought the pace to a near halt, moving enough to help Dawn ride out her orgasm. When Dawn finally came off her high Ash quickly rolled over so now Dawn was sitting on top of him but Ash was still in control. Before Dawn could react Ash thrust up impaling Dawn with his dick. A mixture between gasp, moan, and a scream escaped Dawn's mouth. Ash keep up the pace he had before but a little harder than before causing Dawn to come quicker than before. Dawn fell forward from the pace to keep herself up she placed her hands on Ash's chest digging her nails in to his chest. Dawn just screamed this time and slowly slide down on top of Ash leaving scratch marks on his chest. Ash could feel Dawn squeeze around his member nearly bringing him to the breaking point.

"So fucking tight." Ash hissed through his clenched teeth. Dawn colasped on top of Ash out of breath. Ash gave her a mintie to compose herself before starting again. Dawn had buried her head in the crock of Ash's neck. Ash turned and looked at Dawn. "You think you can go another round?" Dawn was a little taken back by his stamina '_nice body, big dick, and a huge stamina pool he really is the perfect package.'_ Dawn took a deep breath and nodded. Ash rolled them over now he was back on top but her then flipped Dawn over on her stomach and pulled her on all fours on the bed. '_Have to make sure she never forgets this.'_ Again Dawn was to slow, Ash had her up on all fours and plunged in. Dawn moaned in pure pleasure. Ash reached around and picked her up by the waist pressing her back against his chest. Dawn her head back facing Ash and immediately locking lips. Ash began picking up the pace causing Dawn to moan in to Ash's mouth turning him on. Ash now really putting everything he had into it knowing this was the end. Moments later Dawn was at her end and so was Ash.

"Oh god I'm going to cum." Dawn got out in between moans.

"Me too." Ash grunted.

"Do it Ash cum inside me!" Dawn screamed out. Ash thrust in a few more times and Dawn fell over the edge. She screamed out holding on to Ash's arms for dear life. Dawn's walls squeezing around Ash's member was the end.

"Oh fuck!" Ash road out as he shot his seed deep in to Dawn's core. Dawn could feel his seed shot in to her bringing her to an orgasm again. Dawn collapsed in excogitation, but Ash caught her but only putting more pressure on himself to hold them both up. It wasn't long that Ash gave in and collapsed on top of Dawn. Ash rolled over leaving his arm under Dawn. Ash looked at Dawn seeing her drift in and out of sleep he pulled her over on top of her resting her head on his chest, Dawn let out a purr. They laid there for a few minutes in silence until Ash spoke up.

"So, was that everything you expected?" Dawn looked up at Ash and smiled.

"Yes and so much more." Ash let out a full laugh, while Dawn giggled. Ash tangled his finger into Dawn's. Dawn looked back up at Ash to see a soft smile on his face.

"Dawn I just want to tell you." Ash took a deep breath almost as if he was gathering courage. "That I love you."

"Oh Ash, I love you too." Dawn started to tear up. Ash leaned in and kissed Dawn. Dawn nuzzled her head on Ash's chest and ash rested his chin on top of Dawn's head.

"I'm glad you came Dawn." Dawn didn't hear him for she was fast asleep. Ash reached over and grabbed one more spoonful of the pudding and turned off the light. He laid there for about another five minutes thinking of him and Dawn's future slowly nodded off asleep with the true women he loves.

_**Well this was my first actual lemon thing so please tell me what I need to improve on or I kicked ass at please. And the next chapter for Ash and Dawn's love story will be up soon and I'm starting a new story soon with a co-author soon it's going to be a pokeshipping. Till next time spaceman out.**_


End file.
